


Essentials of Long-Distance Aftercare

by theimprobable1



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Boys In Love, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Phone sex but not really, just phone aftercare, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29139552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimprobable1/pseuds/theimprobable1
Summary: Even when they are thousands of miles apart, Abed takes care of Troy.
Relationships: Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Comments: 14
Kudos: 54





	Essentials of Long-Distance Aftercare

**Author's Note:**

> In my head this takes place some time after my fic [Contract Loopholes and Basic Clone Sexuality](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26324053), but you don't need to have read that to understand this.

Troy’s shaky fingers scramble for the on/off button on the remote, and as the vibrator stills, he imagines Abed coming inside him, spilling deep and then staying there, wanting to stay connected to Troy as long as possible. The fantasy fuels the last weak aftershocks of Troy’s climax as he collapses back against the pillows, utterly wrung out. He can hear Abed still talking him through it, and even though Troy’s brain is too scrambled to really make out what Abed is saying, just the sound of his voice is enough to help tether Troy to reality.

When he can get his arm to move he reaches down and slowly pulls the prostate massager out, whimpering when the widest part slips through his oversensitive opening.

“You okay, baby?” Abed asks, and everyone who’s ever described his voice as robotic or expressionless couldn’t have been more wrong. Even over the phone, it’s obvious that his tone is completely different now then it was just moments before, when he was telling Troy what to do, when to touch himself and when not, bringing him to the brink of orgasm time and time again but not letting him come until Troy was desperate and squirming with need, fully in control of Troy’s pleasure despite the thousands of miles separating them. He was dominant and authoritative then, but now his voice is soft like a well-loved blanket, wrapping Troy in a cocoon of safety.

“Hmmm,” Troy hums, knowing that communicating this is important but not quite up to forming words yet. He feels turned inside out and raw all over, but in a very, very good way.

“You did great, do you know that?” Abed continues, his words like caresses. “You held out for so long, and you made me come so hard. You were amazing.”

Troy sighs, his sensitized skin tingling with Abed’s praise. If Abed were here, Troy knows he would be stroking Troy’s hair and dropping soft kisses to his face. The thought makes Troy smile.

“Was it good for you, too? Did you have a good time, love?”

“So good, Abed,” Troy manages to respond. The blinding intensity of his orgasm was more than worth the torturous build-up. 

“I’m glad. It sounded like it, too. I love hearing you, and I’m so proud of you for letting go like that. I love you so much, Troy.”

“Love you too.” Troy’s body is settling down, his breathing and heart rate returning back to normal, and he feels full of warmth and love. “Wanna hold you,” he murmurs, burying his face in a pillow. He can almost imagine Abed’s scent on it.

“I know, me too. I wish I was there with you right now. I’d hold you in my arms. Stroke your back. Kiss your face. Whisper in your ear how much I love you.”

Troy hums, imagining Abed’s strong arms pulling him close, the warmth of Abed’s chest, his breath ghosting over the shell of Troy’s ear.

“I’d take such good care of you,” Abed promises, and Troy knows it’s true, because even though they didn’t get to have sex in person as many times as they would have liked, it was more than enough for Troy to learn that Abed will always take care of him. “But I’m not there, so I need your help with that, okay? I need you to take care of yourself for me, can you do that?”

“Yes, Abed,” Troy agrees readily. There’s something about the headspace he’s in right now that makes him want to do whatever Abed says, but it’s different than before, when obeying Abed’s orders felt like wildfire spreading through his veins, bringing him closer to the edge every time. Now it’s simply knowing that he’s safe, and he doesn’t have to worry about anything. 

“Good. I want you to have a drink of water first,” Abed tells him gently. “There’s a bottle on your nightstand.”

For a second Troy thinks that Abed somehow made the water magically appear out of thin air, before he remembers that he put it there himself earlier, what feels like a million years ago. Abed told him to, because Abed thought about what Troy was going to need when they were done before they had even started. Troy loves him so much.

It’s only when the water hits his throat that he realizes how parched he is. He really did make a lot of noise, not to mention all the time he spent sucking on the toy before Abed allowed him to put it in his ass, he remembers, extremely grateful that LeVar is away visiting some friends and Troy is completely alone in this Airbnb.

He gulps down half the bottle, spilling a little down his chin. He sighs when he’s done and wipes his mouth as he replaces the water bottle on the nightstand.

“Good boy,” Abed tells him, and maybe it should be ridiculous to be called that simply for drinking water, but it doesn’t feel like that, it just feels good and right. It feels like Abed loves him. 

“Now, grab the wet wipes and clean yourself up for me,” Abed continues. “I bet you’re all filthy, aren’t you?”

As soon as Abed asks him that, Troy becomes aware of the sweat cooling on his skin, the lube between his legs, the come streaked liberally over his stomach and chest. There’s quite a lot of it, pearly white against his skin, and with a sudden burst of clear thought, Troy grabs his phone, careful not to disconnect the call, and opens the camera app. He takes a picture from his groin up to his chest, dragging his fingertips through the mess on his belly.

He hears Abed’s phone ping from across the Pacific Ocean, and then his sharp intake of breath when he opens Troy’s message.

_“Fuck, Troy,”_ Abed curses, his voice turning into a low growl, and Troy preens on the knowledge that he affected him so much. “You look so good. Fuck. You came so much for me, didn’t you?”

“Yes,” Troy agrees, weirdly proud of himself. “For you.”

“I love you,” Abed tells him simply, and even though Troy has heard him say that so many times by now he’s lost count, the feeling it brings up in him never gets old. “I miss you so much.”

"I miss you too,” Troy breathes, meaning it with every fiber of his being. There’s a moment where they both stay quiet, just listening to each other’s breathing, and Troy feels a painful tug in his chest, as if there was an invisible thread connecting his heart to Abed’s, stretching across the ocean.

“Wipe yourself down, baby,” Abed says after a moment, his tone even softer now than before. And the thing is, it’s not like Troy _needs_ Abed to tell him how to clean up, but it feels good that he does. Troy knows there’s a good chance he wouldn’t do it on his own, that he would just succumb to exhaustion and then wake up gross and crusty, but Abed doesn’t let that happen. He talks him through the motions so Troy doesn’t have think about anything, he can let his brain float on the cloud of spacey contentment that comes with being well-fucked and just do whatever Abed tells him to, knowing that it is as tangible a proof of Abed’s love for him as there can be.

“Do you have the robe?” Abed asks him when Troy is done wiping down his body as well as the toy, setting it aside to clean properly in the morning. Troy reaches for the fluffy bathrobe thrown over the back of a chair next to the bed. It’s soft and warm and feels really nice against Troy’s naked skin, and Abed knows that, so he always makes sure Troy has it on hand whenever they do something like this. “Wrap yourself in it nice and tight.”

Troy does, tying the belt securely around his waist. If he can’t have Abed hugging him, the next best thing is being wrapped in something warm and snuggly.

“Does it feel nice?”

“Yes, Abed.”

“Good. You’re doing so well, Troy. I just need you to do one more thing for me, okay? I need you to check in with your body to see if there’s anything else you need, physically. Something to eat, maybe?”

It takes a lot of effort for Troy to focus on anything other than how much he loves Abed and how good he feels, but he does his best. “I’m good.”

“Sure?”

“Yeah. Just sleepy.”

“I know you are. Let’s turn off the lights and get you under the covers.”

Troy switches off the bedside lamp and pulls the blanket over his body, sighing contentedly. He curls on his side, his phone on the mattress in front of him. He imagines Abed spooning up behind him, his arm around Troy’s waist to hold him close. 

“Are you comfortable?” Abed asks softly.

Troy makes a quiet sound of agreement, finally letting exhaustion settle in his muscles. 

“And you --” Abed hesitates, and for the first time in this very long phone call he doesn’t sound entirely sure of himself. “You’re sure you’re okay? Because that was more intense than what we’re used to, and I’m not there with you--”

“Abed,” Troy interrupts him, even though his tongue feels very heavy in his mouth and he couldn’t open his eyes if he tried. “You _are_ here with me. As much as you can be. You’re taking care of me. I feel good. Safe, when you talk to me like this. It’s like you’re touching me, but with your voice. You’re here.” 

Troy lets his mouth fall shut, feeling like these few sentences took all of the energy he had left, but it was important to say them. Just because Abed usually seems cool and confident when it comes to sex doesn’t mean he never needs a little reassurance.

“I’m here,” Abed repeats, as if confirming it to himself. “I’m right here with you. Always.”

“Love you,” Troy mumbles. He’s not sure he’s forming the words right, but he has no doubt Abed knows what he means.

“I know,” Abed says, his confidence back. His voice drops even lower, to a soothing almost-whisper. “Try to sleep now, okay? You pushed yourself so hard for me today, you deserve to rest. I’ll stay right here until you fall asleep, don’t worry. I’m not going anywhere.”

Troy isn’t worried. He never has to worry, with Abed. He snuggles deeper into his blankets, listening to the soft rhythm of Abed’s voice talking him to sleep. His body is sated and his heart is full. He has absolutely everything he needs. 

He’s almost certain that the last thing he registers before sleep takes him is Abed softly singing _Somewhere Out There_ to him, but it might already be part of a very pleasant dream.


End file.
